bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiyaku
Reiyaku (霊薬, Spiritual Drug) is, as the name suggests, an illegal drug within all five spirit worlds that is mainly manufactured and sold by the members of Sasori. Reiyaku is derived from the Gekkōhana (月光花, Moonlight Flower), a plant which is also wide-spread as an ornamental flower in the and Yāolù Kingdom. Reiyaku is very expensive, and since it is also highly addictive, it is a great resource of wealth for Sasori. Overview Reiyaku (nicknamed Fluid Moonlight, after the flower it's derived from) is believed to be synthesized first by Harukichi, the leader of Sasori, around the same time founded the . The Kidō used to inject the drug was developed several hundred years later, and it's unknown how the drug was administered before that. Harukichi calls it "the greatest invention since sake", and has claimed the only right of spreading it in the criminal world. Despite this, some smaller organizations have tried to start their own market on several occasions in the market, although this is commonly of lesser quality and they are mostly wiped out soon, or forced to join Sasori. The effects of Reiyaku can in some aspects be compared to those of a . This includes an enormous jump in one's physical abilities, said to give a lower-seat the capabilities of a captain. Reiyaku also induces analgesia during it's activation, allowing the user to fight even while bearing heavy injuries. Along with this, Reiyaku incorporates a feeling of great euphoria, giving the user a great boost in self-confidence and allowing him to forgo certain uncertainties in battle. Because of these effects, Reiyaku has been named the "ultimate battle drug", and is mostly used by younger who want to impress their divisions' captain in order to get a promotion, to be used before a duel or battle or even by academy students whom are facing an exam of a difficult physical subject. Reiyaku is mostly found under liquid form. Contrary to it's nickname and it's flower of origin, Reiyaku is commonly dark in color, and the darker it is, the better it is in quality, and the purest of Reiyaku is black in color. These days, Reiyaku is commonly administered through the use of a unique , named Chūsha (注射, Injection). This Kidō consist of one Shinigami forming an orb of , with the Reiyaku inside it. This orb is then pushed into the victim's reishi system, so the reishi of the Kidō interlocks with the reishi of the victim. This process still incorporates a lot of pain for the victim, but this usually is no problem for the addict, whom is willing to do anything to get the drug. The Reiyaku is then mixed into the reishi cells of the victim, and from there makes it's way into the network, where it accelerates the flow of reiryoku so the user is capable of enhanced performances. The danger of the drug lies in the addictive nature of it. Once used once, the user will continue to long for it unless given special medical attention, which is usually not an option due it's illegality. When used two or three times (depending on the amount of energy and stamina the user possesses), the hazardous effects take off. When a user is not using Reiyaku, their spiritual structure will grow lazy due the sudden absence of the energy booster and they will eventually lose all of their spiritual powers, which will cause the dispersal of the victim. When the drug is continue to be used, however, the body cannot produce enough reiryoku and will start to break down reishi particles in order to do so aswell, which causes horrible pain once the drug's effects wear off and ultimately, a slow and very painful death. Known Addicts Known Dealers *Sasori **Harukichi (Formerly) Behind the Scenes